


His Biggest Fear

by pointlesswriteroff1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlesswriteroff1/pseuds/pointlesswriteroff1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniil's worrying about his "teammate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Biggest Fear

Daniil shuddered.

He was surfing on the net and wrote his name to the browser.

Daniel Ricciardo.  
And he started to read.

"Will Daniel Ricciardo move to Ferrari for 2016 Formula 1 season?"

"I think Ferrari will give Kimi Räikkönen's seat to Ricciardo.He deserved it."

When he read the rumors about Daniel's moving to Ferrari , he scared.

He scared because he doesn't want to stand apart from his "teammate".

He knew that he feels different things about him.Like love,he thought.  
He was thinking about Aussie's smile...That huge,warm smile...

Daniil covered his face with his palms.What would he do if Daniel leave him?

While he was thinking about these things, his headache built up.He didn't take it anymore.Daniil shut down his laptop angrily and laid down on his bed.He pulled his legs to his stomach and closed his eyes tightly.He tried not to think about Daniel.And he failed.He couldn't hold himself and a tear dropped to his cheek.Daniil's sobs were getting hard to resist.Then he let his tears to flow from his eyes.

That night, Daniil cried a lot.  
-  
Daniil's alarm was ringing.He opened his red eyes from crying,forcibly.He got up from his soft bed and walked to the bathroom.He needed to a warm shower.

After the shower, he tried to eat something.He filled his bowl with cereal and milk.But he couldn't eat all of it.He washed the dishes and went to his room back.He wore his Red Bull t-shirt and his jeans.

Before he went out,he stopped for a while in front of his big mirror.He stared his reflection in the mirror.He looked like he's a mess but he didn't care.

After a short ride, he arrived to the factory.He greeted with smiliar people from technical crew.I must find Christian,he thought.

Christian was talking with some technicians.Daniil touched his shoulder.Christian turned his head to Daniil, who was looking like a mess.  
"Hey Daniil.You're not looking good.Are you alright?" he said.

Daniil gulped hardly.  
"Yeah.I'm fine.Uhm, can we talk alone?" he asked desperately.

Christian looked at him carefully.He was trying to understand Daniil's body language.  
And then he nodded. "OK.Let's go outside."

Dany followed his boss.  
-  
"OK.Let's talk.What do you want to talk about,Daniil?" He tied his arms on his chest.

Daniil was staring to the ground.

"Is it true that Daniel will move to Ferrari?" he asked to his boss.

Christian looked at him questioningly.  
"Why do you want to know?" 

Daniil shook his head.  
"I just want to know."  
Christian took a deep breath.He wanted to smile like crazy but he held himself.

"I don't know Dany.You should ask this to him." He lied.  
Daniil nodded and entered back to the factory.  
-  
Silverstone,2015  
Daniil went to paddock early.It was the day.He is going to talk with him.

He walked to the garage.There was 2 hours before the first practice.He talked with his car's engineers about the car's situation.He didn't listen them at all.Because he was waiting for Daniel nervously.

And there he was.

He entered to garage with his sunglasses and headphones.  
And that smile...He gave his smileys to his crew.Daniil wanted to be buried in his dimples.

"Hi Dany." He greeted with his teammate too.With that smile.

Daniil tried to find his voice.  
"Hi." His legs were shaking.

"How are you?You're looking little bit tired." Daniel tried to look into Daniil's eyes.But Daniil was looking to his feet.

"I'm...fine." He lied.He was nervous as hell.

"I don't think so." Daniel grumbled.  
Daniil gulped.It was the time.

"Daniel, can i ask you something?" He was still looking to the ground.  
"Of course.What is it?" 

Daniil was looking into the shorter man's eyes now.  
"Will you move to Ferrari?"

He held his breath.He was waiting for his answer.

Daniel looked suprised.  
And then he bursted into laughter.

Daniil scowled.  
"What's so funny?"  
Daniel tried to stop himself.  
"Where did you get that?" he asked.  
Daniil was playing with his hand.He was feeling small.  
"Everyone's talking about it." 

Suddenly Daniel took Daniil's hand into his hands.  
"This is bullshit.Don't worry about it.I won't go anywhere."  
Daniil was in shock.Daniel was holding his hand.But he felt the relaxation in his heart.

Daniel pulled him to the restroom.He closed the door and locked it behind them.Daniel looked into Daniil's eyes.Like he was trying to reach to Russian man's heart.He held Dany's chin.

Daniil's heart was beating like crazy.He was so goddamn close to his lover.

And Daniel kissed Daniil's lips.

Daniil kept dreaming about this moment for a long time.But this one, was real.  
Daniel sucked Daniil's bottom lip.Hard.A small gasp escaped from Russian man's mouth.  
Daniil was shaking.He couldn't believe that was happening.He kissed back his lover's lips greedily.  
Daniel smiled into Daniil's mouth.Daniil felt it and opened his eyes.  
"I love you." Daniil whispered.  
Daniel wrapped his arms around Dany's neck and kissed him softly.Again.  
"I love you too,Dany"

**Author's Note:**

> I know my English's really bad.And i'm sorry about that.I hope you'll like it guys it's so important for me.


End file.
